Daddy Kus Kus
by Alexidi
Summary: It's been about 10 years since the whole arigami thing. Momiji and Kusinagi are now married, and have kids!! this is my first fic, hope you like!! Chapter 2 now up for reading and reviewing!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Blue Seed characters and so on.  
  
Okay guys, this is my first fic. Don't be too harsh on me. I decided to go with a comedy for my first try, if you guys like it R&R!! Be honest!!  
  
Momiji and Kusinagi have been married for a while now, they have settled down in a nice little house on the outskirts of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Momiji walked down the sidewalk towards her cozy little home. She was coming back with an armload of groceries. As she walked, she thought to herself. I wonder if Kusinagi is home from work yet… ((Yes! He has a job!! O.O)). When she got to the door, she heard running and thumping. She smiled to herself as she knocked on the door. The stomping stopped, and then it sounded like a stampede hurtling towards the door. It opened to reveal 2 small, round, smiling faces.  
  
Each of them grabbed a bag from their mother's arms and ran to the kitchen, yelling, "Mommy's home!! Mommy's home!!" A very tired-looking Kusinagi tripped out of a door and came down the hall.  
  
"Momiji! I was waiting for you to get here." He said, trying not to sound as tired as he was.  
  
"Oh hunny, you should stay home from work tomorrow. Look at you! You look as if someone had knocked you in the head with a tennis racket!" Momiji scolded, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, I just about did. Those kids clobbered me the second I got in the door!" He complained.  
  
The two kids came running into the room. The older boy, Kokido, looked exactly like Kusinagi, but had his mother's emerald eyes. Kokido's younger sister, Nakita, had dark chestnut hair. Her eyes were also green. They grabbed their mother around the waist and squeezed her tight. She bent down and gave them each a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Its just about time you go get washed and dressed for bed." She told the two.  
  
"But momma! We wanna play with daddy!" Kokido argued.  
  
"Ya! And you told me we would play dollies!" Nakita pouted.  
  
Momiji sighed, and looked to Kusinagi. He was asleep and snoring softly on the couch. She smirked and stood up.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you stay up. But just this once!!" She said, giving in to their big puppy eyes.  
  
"Just wait a sec, I need to make a phone call. Leave your father alone for a little bit, then you can wake him up." She instructed.  
  
Momiji made her way to the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing Kusinagi's work number in. A Woman picked up.  
  
"Hello, this is Betty, how may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Hello, this is Momiji, Kusinagi's wife. I'm sorry to say, but Kusinagi has come down with a bad case of the flu. He won't be able to make it to work tomorrow." Momiji answered.  
  
"Okay, thank you very much. I will tell his boss." The woman said, and hung up.  
  
Momiji made her way back to the living room to find Kokido sitting on Kusinagi's chest. Nakita sat on the floor next to the couch where Kusinagi layed, pestering him to play dolls with her.  
  
"C'mon daddy!! Get up! I wanna play!" Kokido wined, bouncing up and down on his chest.  
  
"Daddy! You're Lalisa, and I'm Kristi. We're gunna go to the mall to shop for clothes! C'mon daddy! We gotta go to the mall!" Nakita wailed.  
  
"Okay!! Just wait a couple minutes for daddy to get some rest." Kusinagi pleaded. The kids sat there for about 3 seconds, then went back to pestering him.  
  
"Alright kids! Be good or else it's to bed with you!" Momiji yelled over the commotion. The children pouted, but stayed quiet. Kusinagi sat up, letting Kokido roll off his chest. He dragged himself over to Momiji and slung his arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you!" he said, almost crying into her shoulder.  
  
Momiji laughed and rubbed his back. "Aw, you poor poor baby. Well don't worry, you can sleep in tomorrow." He pulled her away and looked at her, puzzled. "It's okay! I called your work and told them you had the flu." She explained. His puzzled look vanished and he smiled, drawing her back into a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" He said over and over.  
  
"The only thing is you have to watch the kids while you're home. I've got to go meet the TAC. They want to run more tests." Momiji said.  
  
"Again!" Kusinagi complained. "But all the arigami stuff is over with."  
  
"Well you know how it is. This is more of an excuse to see me and talk about how life's been treating me." She said  
  
"Why can't the just do it over the phone?!" He asked angrily.  
  
Momiji sighed. Nakita skipped over, "Mama!! Kokido is being mean again!!" She complained.  
  
Kusinagi broke the hug and turned to Nakita. "Oh he is? Why don't you just be mean right back?" He asked slyly.  
  
"How do I do that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Follow me. I'll show you how it's done." Kusinagi whispered. He went over to Kokido, hands behind his back, whistling, and looking around. Nakita was right behind him, imitating his movements, only not quite whistling, just blowing. Then Kusinagi stopped right beside Kokido. The boy looked up at him, puzzled. Then Kusinagi whirled around and grabbed Kokido, lifting him into the air and twirling him around wildly. Nakita laughed hard, and Kokido screamed/laughed. Kusinagi threw him down onto the couch and began to tickle him.  
  
Momiji laughed. She thought to herself, he's a great dad, even if he's not home all day. She started towards their room, but stopped infront of Kusinagi. He looked up, letting Nakita take over the tickling. Momiji slid off her jacket playfully, then stuck out her pointer finger behind her and signaled for him to follow as she went into the room. He grinned and closed the door behind him as he went in.  
  
  
  
Okie dokie, hope you like! I know its not very long, but I'm starting the next one: Kusinagi has to babysit the kids!! 


	2. day off, or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or its characters.  
  
Alright, sorry it took me awhile, I finally got the chance to write! I promise I'll make this one longer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Kusinagi was still asleep the next morning, sprawled out on the bed, pillow on the floor, and blankets kicked to the bottom of the bed. Kokido slowly crept the door open, careful not to let it squeak, then poked his head through the crack once it was big enough. Nakita popped her head in underneath his.  
  
"What are we gunna do?" Nakita whispered.  
  
"We gotta destroy the enemy base," Said Kokido. He pulled out a small bucket full of foam balls. "Let's move out."  
  
The two kids tip toed into the room, dodging behind the dresser and the end of the bed every time Kusinagi stirred. When they finally got to the side Kusinagi was on, they pulled the pillow that he had knocked off over their heads.  
  
"Okay, now when I say go, we each take a handful of bombs and start to throw them at the base. Hopefully that will take care of it. If not, we will have to launch a full attack. Ready?" Kokido explained, taking a bunch of foam balls in his hands. "Set…." Nakita also took a couple of balls. "Go!" Kokido whispered. They threw the pillow off of them and jumped to their feet, hurtling the foam balls at the limp body of Kusinagi.  
  
Kusinagi groaned and rolled over, pulling the other pillow over his head as a shield. After the last foam ball was thrown, the kids ducked back down and pulled the pillow back over their heads.  
  
"Plan A didn't work. But that's okay! Now it's time we get ready for combat." Kokido whispered. Nakita looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"How do we get ready for combat?" she asked.  
  
Kokido groaned. "I can't believe you don't know how to get ready for combat! You have to get a mean look on your face first." He said, the bared his teeth and made a growling noise. Nakita jumped, then tried it. She let out a squeaky growl, and curled her lips up. "That'll have to do. Now you have to get your gun. Here." Kokido grabbed a squirt gun out of the bottom of the bucket and handed it to Nakita. Then he grabbed another one for himself. "Okay, we're ready. Now when I give the signal, we'll jump onto the enemy base and destroy the alien leader." Kokido said, imitating the death of the 'alien'.  
  
"Um, Kokido? What's the signal?" Nakita whispered.  
  
"When I do this." Kokido lifted his hand above his head and made a chopping motion. Nakita nodded.  
  
Kokido looked at her, then gave the signal. They jumped up and threw the pillow off their heads. Kokido jumped onto the bed and started bouncing, Nakita scrambled on and tried to stand up but couldn't with all the bouncing. Kokido jumped onto Kusinagi and yelled, soaking the back of his shirt with his water gun. Nakita grabbed Kusinagi's legs and held them tight. Kusinagi jerked awake, and yanked the pillow from his head. He looked back and saw the kids, and grinned. Kokido shot water in his face, and Kusinagi gasped for breath, then choked, sputtered, rolled his eyes back and closed them, and collapsed into the bed, motionless. Kokido stopped, and looked at the back of his father's head. He poked his back with the tip of his water gun. Nakita let go of his legs and crawled to the top of the bed.  
  
"You killed daddy!!" Nakita screamed. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room screaming.  
  
"D-daddy?" Kokido stuttered. He grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "Daddy wake up!! Its not funny anymore!!" Kokido started to cry. Kusinagi chuckled to himself, then shot up, yelling. He grabbed Kokido and pinned him to the bed.  
  
"So, you thought you could kill me that easily?" He said. Kokido had a stunned look on his face, but it vanished into a broad smile.  
  
"Daddy! You're alive!" He wrapped his arms around Kusinagi's neck and gave him a bear hug. Kusinagi laughed and pulled Kokido onto his back. He made his way out of the room with Kokido riding piggy back. He heard Nakita sobbing in her room, and crept in through the door. "Aw, is there a poor little girl in trouble?"  
  
Nakita looked up, and smiled. She ran over, yelling "Daddy!!" and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried them both into the kitchen, putting them each down in a chair around the table.  
  
"So, what does your mum usually make for breakfast?" Kusinagi asked, opening the fridge and looking around aimlessly.  
  
"Umm, we usually have cereal." Nakita said. "I like the one with marshmallows in it."  
  
"And I like the one with the cinnamon and sugar swirls." Kokido said, licking his lips. Kusinagi opened some cabinets. "No daddy, the other cabinet." Kokido instructed. He jumped out of his chair and pointed to the cabinets closest to the microwave. "That's where the bowls are. The cereal is in the pantry, and the spoons are in that drawer." He pointed to a drawer by the fridge. "And that's where the milk is." And he pointed to the fridge.  
  
Kusinagi looked at him, amused. "Well, you know the way around this kitchen better than I do." He pulled the cereal, bowls, spoons, and milk out and set them on the table. "Now which ones do you guys like?" He asked.  
  
Nakita grabbed the Lucky Charms box, and Kokido grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch box. "Alrighty then." Kusinagi poured the cereal into the bowl and poured the milk over it for each of them. "There ya go, dig in." He said, handing them each a spoon. 


End file.
